Helper!
by ShannonandStella
Summary: JJ/Emily friendship showing another side to Emily than the tough F.B.I agent


**I wanted to show another side to Emily And JJ's relationship and another side to Emily **

Emily was asleep on her lounge, the last week had been upsetting for the brunette as the case that they had just been on dealt with children who had been raped and then murdered before their bodies where dumped into the river, Everyone had been worried about her, JJ and her had been sharing a room before Emily got angry with the questions about how she was feeling and got another room. Emily was slowly awaken by a knocking on her apartment door, getting up slowly Emily made her way to the door

Looking through the peep hole she sighed seeing that it was JJ, she sighed before opening the door

"JJ all I want at the moment is to sleep" sighed Emily as she leant her arm on the door frame, her sweat shirt was white and she didn't realise that the blood had seeped through the bandage and the shirt leaving a red patch of blood on her sleeve

"Emily what happened" said JJ as she pulled Emily's arm down from the door and lifting up the sleeve

"Nothing" said Emily as she tried to pull her arm away

"Bull shit" said JJ as she saw the blood stained bandage

"fine I dropped a glass and a piece of the glass cute me when I was cleaning up" lied Emily noticing that JJ saw straight through her lie

"you did this your self didn't you" said JJ her face softening

"even if I did JJ it isn't your business" whispered Emily walking into her apartment and walking over to the lounge

"Yes it is" said JJ coming up behind Emily and placing a hand on her shoulder

"No it isn't JJ what I do with my body is my business" sighed Emily

"Emily, you think that I am just going to let you hurt yourself, do you know how I knew that you where cutting?" asked JJ placing her hand under Emily's chin to make her look up

"Jay please just drop it" whispered Emily

"No way, my sister started cutting when she was younger one day we found her dead, my best friend in collage cut and she ended up dead. There is no way in hell I am letting you do this and potentially hurting yourself" said JJ firmly, Emily started crying, JJ wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her there, Emily placed her head in JJ's neck as she cried

"I am sorry jay" whispered Emily

"Hey, you can get through this" said JJ as she placed a hand on Emily's head and closed her eyes as Emily nodded, after a while Emily calmed down and let JJ lead her to her lounge as JJ sat down pulling Emily into her lap as Emily buried her head in JJ's neck again

"I can't do this alone"

"I am not going to leave you alone to do this by yourself, I don't care how long it takes I am going to be here" said JJ, Emily nodded her head into her neck

"you are a great best friend JJ" sighed Emily

"Emily why do you do it?" asked JJ lightly, Emily lifted her head out of JJ's neck and looked down at her hands

"When I was younger it was an escape goat for me when I thought I couldn't control my life, It is just another escape goat for me now" sighed Emily

"Em, you can't go back to work for a little while, if work is triggering it then it isn't a good idea to" but JJ was cut of by Emily's protests

"I am fine, i will be able to go to work it is only children's cases that I get emotional with" sighed Emily, JJ ran her fingers through Emily's hair as she spoke softly

"Why Em?" she asked "I know Hotch get's protective and that because he had Jack, I am protective because I have niece's and A nephew"

"When I was fifteen, I wanted to fit in so I slept with my best friend, I got pregnant and had an abortion, it still affects me because I killed a innocent life" cried Emily

"Oh Em" sighed JJ "back then what would have you been able to give a child Em?" asked JJ

"beside's a chance at life?" asked Emily

"okay but would you have been able to look after a child when you where constantly moving around, sure you would have had the money and love but in the end you would be a fifteen year old looking after a child, it wasn't the time for you" said JJ, Emily nodded head lightly

"Thanks JJ" whispered Emily as she layed her head back down on JJ's chest lightly as she closed her eyes

"come on Em, Let's get you too bed" said JJ, Emily nodded as she stood up, JJ wrapped her arm around Emily's waist as she lead them up to Emily's room, as Emily got into her room she wandered over to the bed and laid down under the sheet's and curled into JJ's side as she crept under the sheet's letting Emily use her arm as a pillow

"Go to sleep Em, We can talk more in the morning" said JJ quietly, she felt Emily nod before both of them let sleep take over her.

Finished


End file.
